


A Little Help Please!

by atvi007



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Time, nice, some help would be, writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atvi007/pseuds/atvi007
Summary: I need some advise before I start writing fanfiction....Can you help me?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	A Little Help Please!

I wanted to start writing fanfiction. I have a few plots, But I'm not sure how to begin. I have read a lot of fanfiction from different sites, with various pairings and plots. You guys are more experienced than me. So I'm asking your experience on how you began writing fanfiction.

Eagerly waiting for you advice.


End file.
